The invention relates to a cassette recorder which can selectively receive cassettes of various sizes, in which the distance between the winding plates receiving the reels of tape is variable. Such a recorder is known, cf. SMPTE Journal, August 1989, pages 568 to 574.
For selectively receiving cassettes of various sizes or various types of cassette containing a recording medium in tape form, a distance adjustment of the winding plates is provided in the known cassette recorder. The selective driving of the winding-up plate, for example during recording or reproduction of signals, or of the unwinding plate, for example during rewind operation of the device, is performed in each case by a winding plate motor driving the respective winding plate directly.
The invention is based on the object of providing an inexpensive adjustable winding drive.
This object is achieved by the invention specified in claims 1 and 15. Advantageous developments of the invention are specified in the subclaims.